Randomness
by Silly.Panda.Giggles
Summary: What happens when the Fruits Basket gang meeets a psycopath? pls r&r! first fanfic, mauhahahaha! completed! used to be on the account shessy'sfluffything


So Frikin Random (Fruits Basket)

I do not own any of the fruits basket characters in this story, though I wish I did!

(Mini, that's me!)

Mini: this is about some random event in some random place!

Thoru: what are you doing?

Mini: -glare- plotting world domination!

Thoru: -shivers- you creep me out

Mini: muahahahaha!

Yuki: -backing away slowly- mini has issues

Mini: idea! –runs away-

Kyo: -slowly creeping up to yuki- DIE RAT!

Yuki: -beats the crap out of kyo-

Kyo: stupid rat… -mumbles something like … one day I'll get you … or some crap like that-

Mini: -runs in with karaoke machine, nerd's rope, and a bound and gagged haru- party! Let's dance!

Haru: -muffled noises-

Mini: shut up you! –whacks with nerds rope-

haru: grrrr –muffled of course-

Thoru: don't be so mean mini!

Mini: growl

Thoru: cower

Mini: -throws haru in a closet-

-enter the mabudachi trio-

Shigure: why didn't you invite us?

Mini: I invited them, not you!

Shigure: why?

Mini: CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Ayame: I brought popcorn!

Hatori: I brought a first aid kit, kagura is coming, and she has a kitty leash this time kyo

Kyo: crap –runs to hide, doesn't quite make it-

Kagura: Kyo –tackles him-

Mini: no he's mine! –jumps on kagura and starts pulling her hair-

Momiji: -runs in with popcorn- OHHHH! Cat fight!

Mini: ohhh momiji! You are sooo cute! I just luv you! – starts to smother him in hugs and forgets about kagura-

Momiji: help! –trys to get away but hatori has to intervene and get mini to stop-

Mini: hatori! You never let anyone have any fun! –tackles him, binds him, and throws him in a closet-

Mini: kagura, thoru, come here, I have an idea! – mini, kagura, and thoru are all huddled around a piece of paper, then, the plan is put into action-

Mini, kagura, thoru: - all three run onstage with mini skirts on and very tight shirts and start doing cheers-

Kyo: MY EYES! IT BURNS! –runs around with eyes closed screaming-

Ayame: I made those outfits!

Yuki: (yay I'm back in the fanfic!) really? You're a bigger idiot than I thought…

Mini: KYO YOU IDIOT! – tackles him and throws him in a closet-

Scoreboard: total people mini has throw in a closet today is 3(haru, kyo, and hatori)

Mini: wow! I'm on a roll! –does victory dance-

Yuki: STOP! IT BURNS!

Mini: YUKI! – tackles and drags in a closet-

there is muffled screaming and the sound of a wooden coat rack making contact with a head-

thoru: mini what did you do?

Mini: whatever your thinking I soo didn't do it! – sly smile-

Shigure: mini, what did you do to yuki?

Mini: do you really want to find out?

Shigure: yes! Yes I do! –perverted smile-

Mini: okay… - tackles shi-chan, drags him to the closet where there is muffled screaming and the sound of a wooden coat rack making contact with a very hard head-

Mini: anyone else? Ayame? Where did he go? – looks around –

-ayame stands on stage doing his version of I'm too sexy for my shirt-

Mini, thoru, and kagura: Boo! Hisss! Get off the stage ya wannabe!

-ayame gets booed of the stage, kagrua runs to the closet and drags kyo out-

kagura: kyo! You next!

Kyo: no, NEVER!

Kagura: KYO! NOW!

Kyo: - cower – yes ma'm

-kyo just stands on stage with a vague look on his face-

kagura: -runs on stage with a hoop and a whip- jump!

Kyo: no! never!

Kagura: - cracks whip 1in above his head- I said jump!

Kyo: no!

Kagura: tackles him and gets him in a head lock- listen, when I say jump you say…

Kyo: -choking- how … high?

Kagura: -lets him go- good, lets try this again… jump

Kyo: -jumps through hoop- why don't you LEAVE ME ALONE! – runs off stage followed closely by kagura-

Haru: -breaks out of closet and goes black- mauhahaha! I'm free! –starts tearing up the room-

- yuki and hatori quietly sneak out of the closet-

Mini: -throws bucket of water on haru- you IDIOT!

Haru: that was refreshing…

Mini: I want steaks! –jumps on haru and gives him a hug-

Haru: -transforms into an ox and runs around the room-

Mini: -chases haru- come on! I was kidding! Can't you take a joke? Come back! I'm a vegetarian! -munches on fish stick-

Hatori: gulp… -faints-

Haru: -still in ox form breaks out of door- run away!

-mini runs after him-

Thoru: and that's how the fruits basket gang survived an encounter with a psychopath!


End file.
